


The Unshared Letters from a Wallflower

by hjlauritsen



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012), The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flash Forward, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjlauritsen/pseuds/hjlauritsen
Summary: Charlie hasn't written letters in nearly four years, but now he's beginning to uncover something about himself that will change everything, and there's only one person he's ready to tell.





	

October 2, 1995

 Dear friend,

            I know it’s been a long time since my last letter. Almost four years now, wow! You’re probably wondering how I found your current address. Let’s just say I managed to get it from the friend of a friend. I hope this doesn’t weird you out or anything.

            I also hope you’re doing well. I’ve been in college for a little more than a month now; I’m attending Columbia University with a major in English. I know people say it’s too broad and generic to use it for anything, but I’m enjoying it so far and I can always change it.

            New York City took some getting used to, but that’s not why I’m writing you. I’ve been thinking a lot lately about something most people find controversial. As you know, my best friend, Patrick, is gay. Well, it turns out that Alice and Mary Elizabeth are gay too.

            I don’t expect you to remember where everyone ended up going to school, so I’ll remind you. Mary Elizabeth went to her dream school, Berkeley, and Alice went to NYU. Shortly after their first semester of college started, they both realized that being apart was unbearable. When they came home for winter break, one thing led to another and now they’re dating. It’s kind of amazing. I guess Alice had feelings for Mary Elizabeth all throughout high school, and that’s why she was never dating anybody. That and the fact that it can be pretty hard to find other gay women. Mary Elizabeth was open about wanting to date girls, if you can recall, but she was too afraid to admit that she had romantic feelings for Alice because she’s her best friend. She used to have a crush on Sam when they were younger, and they’d had a rocky relationship ever since Sam rejected her. Thinking back, that’s probably why my crush on Sam hurt Mary Elizabeth so bad, aside from the fact that I was dating her when I kissed Sam.

            Anyways, Mary Elizabeth decided to finish the year at Berkeley before transferring to NYU to be with Alice. I know it sounds insane, but they’ve been together ever since. I hang out with them whenever I can, and they were a huge help to me when I first arrived here. I still get nervous living in a place with so many people, but keeping to myself to avoid any trouble has always been easy for me.

            Back to my point, I learned in my psychology class about something called the “Kinsey Scale”. The idea is that everyone’s sexuality falls somewhere on this spectrum. I’ve been doing some outside research on this, and I think I might be bisexual. I’m not sure if that means anything. I don’t know why I’m telling you this; I just feel lost and confused. I keep thinking about how I used to kiss Patrick, and although I may have acted otherwise, I think I really enjoyed it. I don’t know where to go from here.

            I know I have friends I could talk to about this, but I don’t feel ready. I hope you understand. My intention is never to bother you.

 

Love always,

Charlie


End file.
